Kingdom Hearts: Fading Light
by Godskeybladewarrior
Summary: Master Xehanort has attacked. the worlds are in danger. Only seven guardians can stop him. But destiny has other things in mind...
1. Chapter 1

Fading Light

Teaser Trailer

The words "Darkness Rises" flash in gold and fade

Destiny Islands is shown; dark ominous storm clouds covering the sky.

"Unversed….Heartless…..Nobodies…What is their true purpose?"

Sora, Riku and Kairi are shown on the beach, keyblades ready, surrounded by a horde of shadow heartless.

In the Keyblade Graveyard, Master Xehanort watches as an unknown figure, clad in the Organization's coat, fights both Xemnas and Isa.

"All the pieces are in place. Now, we can finally begin."

Images of different worlds flash by, Destiny Islands, Twilight Town, Radiant Garden, Dwarf Woodlands, Enchanted Dominion, Disney Town.

Sora is seen on the shores of the Dark Margin, looking ahead at the waves, eyes closed and tears streaming down his face.

"How do you turn light into darkness?" asks Master Xehanort.

A dark portal opens, and Vanitas steps out, smirking maliciously.

"Simple, destroy what he cherishes most."

Aqua is seen speaking with the unknown figure, fury in her eyes.

"How could you do such a thing!? We trusted you!"

The figure slowly takes off his hood.

"Because, Bluebird…I never had a choice."

Aqua gasps as she recognizes the person.

Deep green eyes stare back at her blue's.

Ven is seen sleeping, his eyes slowly opening.

Isa and Lea's weapons are locked, the two friends glaring at each other.

Xemnas has his Ethereal Blades at Aqua's throat.

Mickey's laying on the floor of his throne room, bloody and battered.

The scene changes back to Sora at the Dark Margin, looking up. His eyes are a sickly yellow.

Kairi is walking towards the unknown figure, Destiny's Embrace held by her side. She stops, glaring at him.

"Who are you?", she asks.

"When darkness reigns, the light will fade. However, for the light to fade, it must be wounded deeply."

The screen goes black; the sound of a keyblade being summoned is heard.

"Sora will be ours, and you Kairi….will die"

Kingdom hearts: Fading Light

AN- A basic outline of what I have in mind. The next real chapter will be up...whenever I got time. :( Which means, probably next week or the one after. Remember to review on what you thought about it! :D


	2. Chapter 1: New Faces and New Dangers

**Chapter 1: New Faces and New Dangers**

Being stuck inside somebody else's heart sucked, that much Vanitas knew. Walking in unending darkness with nothing to do but let his hate fester and grow, his anger boil into a volcano of rage. Every so often, an image would flash in his head, a memory, a name, a feeling. None which were his. For eleven years he stayed inside this person, this _Sora_. And nothing like this had ever happened. Sure, he saw memories and caught glimpses of what was going on in the outside worlds but seeing another person in the prison of Sora's heart was new. One moment he was walking, the next he was looking at himself.

_"No, Sora",_he corrected himself.

Sora looked very much like him except Sora had a pair of stunning ocean blue eyes, darker skin and brown hair, totally contrasting his yellow eyes, pale skin and black hair.

"Well, this is unexpected…Sora." Vanitas said, smirking. Sora responded with a glare that would make Ventus proud.

"Who are you?", questioned Sora "And how do you know my name?"  
"I'm stuck inside your heart idiot. We're connected...as much as I hate to admit it."

Sora gave him a confused look. "Huh? I don't get it"  
Vanitas simply smirked and replied.  
"Well, scince your heart is connected...maybe I can, hmmm yeah. Then releasing me from this damn prison!"

He then jumped high into the air and summoned Void Gear. "Your body is mine Sora" Vanitas then dived into the ground, disapearing from sight. Sora's head swerved in every possible angle, his eyes searching in fear.

"Were are you!?" he cried out into the darkness.  
"Behind you idiot."

Sora sumoned Kingdom Key, swiftly blocking Vanitas's blow to his head.  
"Well this is going to be fun" stated Vanitas, smirking as a dark aura crept over his body. In retaliation, Sora shoved him back forcing him to jump back. The brunette then surrounded himself with and aura of blue light. The two then charged towards each other.

* * *

"Come on dang it! Flush!"  
Aj turned the toilets handle a second time. _Stupid toilet just .had. to clog after I take a dump!_  
The sixteen year old took a few steps over to the sink, his barefeet muffled by the light blue carpet. After washing his hands, Aj looked into the mirror, poking at the dark circles under his leaf green colored eyes. Lifting his eyes slightly further, he noticed his spikey brown hair was a bit messyer than usual. _Well, I look crappy enough to be a certified pot dealer. Then again, Rose wouldn't think so. She'd just tell me to take a sleeping pill._  
Aj smiled, thinking of his best friend. She was the first person to find him at Destiny Island's shoreline. He was dazed and confused when she found him. She took him to the hospital after he collapsed in her arms. Once coherent,the doctors had asked him if he remembered anything. He only remembered one thing: his name. From then on he had been best friends with Rose.

_That was nearly a year ago...and I STILL can't remember anything! Sure, waking up seeing her beautifull hazel eyes wasn't so bad...and her soft hands holding mine, asking if I were alright..._Aj smile spread a bit wider, _Ever scince I met her I've liked everything about Rose. Her smile, her long chocolate brown hair, and her personality. She's always so happy and carring but serious when the need arises_

With a slight smirk on his lightly tanned face, Aj walked out of the bathroom, walking down the dark hallway. After passing a couple closed doors, he stopped at one that was slightly open and a noise could be heard coming from it. Aj put his ear closer to the door, listening. He heard loud, almost obnoxious snoring coming from the room.

_Haha. Riku's still freaking snoring. _Chuckling to himself, he quietly and slowly pushed open the door, leaving a small gap for him to squease  
through. Peering around the room quickly, he spied the items he was searching for. His clothes and his car keys, all in a neat pile across the room by his black and red sleeping bag. Aj stealthily crept over the two sleeping teens on the bedroom floor. Riku was still snoring loudly, his silver bangs covering his face. Sora however, was tossing and turning fitfully in his sleep making it hard for Aj to move around him. Finally getting over to his stuff, he looked over to the occupied bed against the corner wall.

In it were Rose and Kairi, both girls sleeping peacefully. According to Rose, Sora, Riku and Kairi had dissapeared a few weeks during in a storm near the play island before she found him. During the few days he was in the hospital, Kairi had came back but didn't speak to anyone of what had happend. Then almost a year later she disapeared again. Rose was frantic, worrying for her friend with only Aj to help calm her down. It was only a month ago that the trio showed back up  
again. They all became fast friends but it seemed to Aj that that friendship would be leaving. Two days ago, the three had recieved a letter and told him and Rose they would be leaving once again and that their 'friend' was coming to pick them up this very morning.  
Aj thought it was all very strange but there was nothing he could do about it now. Aj quickly rushed into the bathroom to change. He walked out, wearing a black leather jacket with a black hood outlined in red. Under the jacket, he wore a dark blue v-neck. He was also wearing dark blue jeans, fingerless gloves and black and white shoes adorning his feet. In his butt pockets were his car keys and his curved retractible knife, a gift from Rose.

The brunette strided into the kitchen and grabbed an apple off the table. _This oughta fill me up till school lunch_. Taking a bite, he started walking towards the front door. _Time to wake up those lazy bums...with some loudass rock_. Opening the door, he heard a slight humming noise, slowly getting louder and louder. Aj stopped and listened as the humming quickly died down.

_Huh, that was freaking weird_.he thought as he walked to his black truck. As he reached with is hand to open the front left door. Pulling the door, he realized it was locked. Aj reached into his pockets, pulling out both his keys and knife in the same hand. Putting his knife in his jeans front pocket, he moved to unlock the truck but a ear pearcing screech forced him to place his hands over his ears. Seconds later, multiple explosions around the island went off adding to the noise. His eyes went wide in terror at the horrible event.

"Shit shit shit shit! I need to get those guys out of the house and go the beach!" Swiftly turning, he barely took a single step when a small dark blur flew out of the ground towards his face. He quickly reached out as it missed him and gripped tight onto what seemed to be antenaes. He then threw whatever was attached to them at the driveways pavement, causing the creature to let out a cry of pain. Aj took out his knife in a reversed grip.

He knelt down to the creature as it backed away from him. In the pale smokey sunrise, he could see its features clearly. It looked like a big black ant human hybrid. The body had a pair of arms and legs but its hands had three deadly looking claws. Lifting it up by its antenaes, it struggled to get out of his grasp. Lifting his knife to the side of its head, he looked into its lifeless glowing yellow eyes; he then stabbed it in the side of the head. Black inky fluid poured out of the wound for a second before it disolved into a cloud of black dust, along with the rest of its body.  
A word rang in his head. _**HEARTLESS**_  
"What the heck is going on?!" Aj looked around in bewilderment. Twice in the same day, his eyes popped out of his skull. Fire was everywhere, hundreds of those 'demon-ants' were roaming the streets, invading homes and plowing through everything like a raging river. "Holy shitaki mushrooms." Right after the words left his mouth, a voice echoed in his head.  
_**IT IS TIME TO AWAKEN**_. Aj sudenly felt a sharp pain at the back of his head, then every thing faded into black.  
Out of the shadows walking towards Aj's motionless form was a figure clothed in a pure white Organization coat. Stopping right at the brunettes body, the figure kneeled down, and touched Aj's forehead.  
"So, this is were you've been hiding. I should've known better. Who knows, he may find a use for you yet, Aj." The figure stood back up as a group of Neoshadows approached. Pointing to the house Aj and the gang were living at he said "Wipe them out. All of them." They all nodded and melded into the ground. He then turned back to Aj and placed a black gloved hand on both thier hearts. A green aura surrounded Aj as a red one flowed over the mysterious figure. In a flash of light, he dissapeared as the sounds of breaking glass and screams added to the terror of the night. Once again, Destiny Islands was under siege

**AN: Sorry for the super long wait, I don't really have time to write or get on a computer so I try with what I can. Anyways, I hope you liked the first of what I hope to be many chapters to come! Please read and review and Twilight Master...could you cretique me a bit? :) I want to make sure I'm doing things right and same goes for you Roxas. Any help with positioning or grammar would be MAJORLY appreciated, just no flames...OK light blue flames. ONWARDS TO THE RED DAWN! Oh, and I decided to add a Jiminys Journal section...for the heck of it.**

**Sora- A boy who grew up on Destiny Islands, alongside his best friends Riku and Kairi. After his world was destoreyed by the Heartless, he went to many worlds searching for his friends and sealing the hearts of the worlds with the legendary keyblade. After defeating Ansem and sealing Kingdom Hearts, he went on to destroy a new threat, Organization XIII. He destroyed them with the help of many allies. Whether or not if he trully destroyed this threat is yet to be known. He and Riku returned to the islands but must now leave to go onto another adventure.**

**Riku- Sora and Kairi's best friend. He once let darkness take over and lost his own world for it. Sora had redeemed him when Ansem took controll of his body. He helped Sora seal Kingdom Hearts but escaped with the help of DiZ. He too worked against Organization XIII but in the shadows, because he let darkness back into his heart. In the final hours of the Organization, he shed the chains of the darkness and fought alongside Sora to defeat the final member. He returned to Destiny Island but now must go onto a new journey.**

**Kairi-A princess of Heart and Sora and Riku's best friend, she has been the target of the forces of darkness. Now, bieng trained by Sora and Riku to wield her new keyblade, she may be able to help them on thier new quest.**

**Aj- A young teen who awoke on Destiny Islands a year ago. Much is unknown about him, except he has a very strong bond with his best friend Rose.**

**Rose- A brown haired teen who found Aj on the shoreline of Destiny Islands a year ago. She has stuck by him throughout the time they have known each other. She is very careing and kind. She is also a skilled marksman.**

**Vanitas- The darkness from a boy named Ven, whose heart took shelter in Sora. Why he has resurfaced now is unknown, but it does not bode well for anyone.**

**Mysterious Figure- Whoever this white clad person is, is very dangerous. Commanding Heartless and attacking Destiny Islands is a strange move. whoever he is, he might be a key to Aj's past.**


	3. Chapter 2: Falling into Dark Waters

**Kindom Hearts: Fading Light**

**Chapter 2: Falling into Dark Waters**

AJ P.O.V.  
I felt myself falling. Falling in murky water yet it felt suprisingly warm. I slowly opened my eyes and for a second I had thought they were still was nothing but endless pitch black darkness. I continued to descend, face first. After a good while, I noticed what looked like a large dish rushing towards me. Getting closer, I could tell it was a large cylinder shaped platform. Slowing down, I manuevered my feet, planting them on it.  
I looked around thinking,_Everything's the same...What the heck is going on_?

I took a small step forward, then something unexpected happened once again. The ground disolved in underneath my feet, as a bright light spread out, blinding me for a brief moment. Blinking a few times to let my eyes get adjusted, I took another tentative steps forward. As the noise from my foot steps echoed into the darkness, I could not help but think -What is this thing made of?- Looking down, I was amazed with what I saw.

Inside the border were portraits of people that Aj knew. Sora's was in the top left corner. Kairi was beside his. Riku's was underneath Sora's. Below and to the right of Kair's portrait was what looked to be a face but it was cracked to the point of shattering. In between Riku's and the cracked portrait was a large white heart. In the heart was a portrait of Rose.  
In the background, there was a large blue ocean and a beachline. Standing on the beach was Aj, his hood up and eyes closed, smiling. A night sky started were the ocean ended and in the sky was a floating white castle with a heart shaped moon behind it.

_Huh...Thats freaking wierd_ I thought as I continued inspecting the glass painting thing. My eyes eventually landed on the cracked portrait, why it was like that I had no idea. I walked over to it and knelt down were the cracks ended. I raised my fist but right as it was about to slam it down the whole platform started to shake. I just stayed down on my hands and knees until it was over, all the while thinking to myself-This place keeps getting wierder and weirder-  
After the quake, I looked up and saw three objects floating above three seperate alters. In front of me was a double edged sword, to my left was a shield and my right was a staff. On each had the same symbol, a circle with two partially inside the top of it. The symbol almost seemed like a cartoon mouses silohuette.

_Ugh, the universe just has to prove me wrong!_ I pushed myself up off the glass and tried to move but I could not. I felt like there was a thousand fat kids pushing me down in place.

_What the heck is going on...Eh watever, might as well see were this goes_ I tried lifting my leg but it still wouldn't move. I kept on trying for what seemed like forever. I was angry. Angry for not being able to do the most simplist thing in the world but noooo, the random voice descided to turn on a super gravity switch! I let out an aggrivated sigh and stared down at my locked up legs. -Move dang it!- I commanded them. Slowly, I felt the weight fade away and my legs moved. I smirked in triumpth.

_Took me long enough_

**Well done. Now it is time to choose. Take the weapons in your hands**. .

"You put me through all that waiting just to tell me to choose a darn weapon? Thats just cruel" Silence. Letting out a sigh, I walked straight up to the altar in front of me. I hopped up onto it and grabbed the floating sword. .Power, a sword of terrible destruction. Is this the form you choose?. I held the sword in my hands for a moment, inspecting it and then answered with a sword disapeared in a flash of golden light.

**Very well. What are you willing to sacrifice in return?**

I stood there, my eyes were darting between the last two weapons. The staff was obviously for using magic, but I don't even think it exists. Coming up with my answer, I jumped off the now empty altar and walked to the green and blue staff. I picked it up and pointed my head towards the sky.

"This is my choice. I'll give this up in exchange", I said.

There was no answer. Instead, all three altars disappeared and a large door materialized. The strange thing about it was that it was transparent.  
I walked up to the door and tried to open it but my hands went through it! I stared at it in confusion.

"So now what?",I questioned "Am I just supposed to sit here or..." I trailed off as my ears acutely heard a noise besides my own breathing.

_Footsteps_!

I quickly turned around and looked at the figure in front of me. The person was clearly a male teen but his face was hidden under the white hood. He was wearing a strange hooded coat. It seemed familiar somehow but I knew for sure that I had never seen it before.  
"Who are you?",I asked.  
He lifted his right hand slowly, palm facing me and clenched it swiftly; index finger pointing at me.I tilted my head in confusion. "Huh?"  
Imediately, I heard a loud noise and a flash of light. The flash came from my hand! Looking down, I saw that in my hand was a sword. The same one on the altar. I held my new tool of destruction in front of my body, smiling.  
I looked back at the "guy in white" and saw he was still pointing at me.  
"Behind you!",he said, \his voice was slightly deep but still boyish, so he was probably younger than me or my age.  
I turned around just in time to see a large black creature a few feet away rush towards me. It looked alot like the creature I killed earlier but like a grown up version. It had the same yellow eyes and claws but the face was more human like as was the body. Its antenaes were more elongated and shaped like a zig-zaging lightning bolt.  
_Neoshadow_

The word echoed through my head as the creature lunged towards me. A clawed hand swung at my head, I ducked under it and saw its other hand coming up for an uppercut. I quickly jumped back out of the way. I held the sword in front of me, ready to block any attacks and retaliate with some of my own. It attacked again, but I blocked the blows with the flat side of the blade. -Those duels with Sora and Riku seem to paying off. At least I can defend myself.-  
I was jolted out of my thoughts when I felt a sharp pain coming from my abdomen. I looked down and I felt a bit lightheaded. I was bleeding! Three long scratches were trickling with deep red blood.  
I looked straight forward and my eyes went wide. The Neoshadow was smiling. Its jaw had a mouth, its black shark like teeth now visible. It rushed me again and knocked my sword out of my hand, I could hear it clatter on the ground a few feet away.  
_Fuck_

Pain exploded in my jaw as another blow connected, sending my body flying through the air and landing with a loud crash, cracking the glass slightly. I started to painfully pick myself up but I noticed the Neoshadow was not quite done with me yet. It melted into the ground, and turned into a nasty purple and black mass sliding in the ground towards me. I quickly looked around and saw my sword a few inches away. I reached out for it but my fingers barely grazed the end of the blue hilt. The Neoshadow reappeared only a foot away. I desperately reached and grasped a small part of the swords hilt. I pulled it into my grasp fully, and turned back just as the creature flew at me. Instinctively, my sword arm moved and a second later a ear pearcing screach came from the Neoshadows black maw. Its eyes looked at me, almost pleading with me. I ripped the sword out and cut its head off in one swift  
motion. I stood up slowly as its body decayed into black dust.  
Before me was the 'man in white'.

He looked me for a second before walking up to me.  
"Not bad.", he commented.  
He put his hand on my shoulder and a small green light flashed and I felt my aches and pains go away. I looked down and saw the scratches slowly nitting up but there was still blood around it. Even my shirt was repairing itself.  
I opened my mouth to say 'thanks' but he had already walked away and dissapeared into the door. My eyes widened. The doors open now! Yes!  
I opened its doors and walked into the blinding light it held.  
Opening my eyes, I saw I was on the same kind of platform but it was tinted red.  
I also noticed a small walkway made of different colored glass connecting 'my' platform to another one. I continued to walk but as soon as I reached the platforms edge, the sword appeared in my hand. But instead of the sword from earlier it was a katana. A katana, whose blade is as black as night. Its hilt had a white curved grip.  
_Random, but I didn't really like the other one. Too kiddie_.

After a few practice swings i walked up onto the walkway and a bunch of Shadows appeared. Some melted into the walkway,whilst some jumped at me. I swung in a downward arch at one while moving out of the way of two others trying do jump at me. I twisted around, facing the ones that missed me. I kicked one of the ledge and sliced another in half. I heard one scuttling behind me and as I turned it jumped at me but I simply placed the sharp edge of my new katana in front of me. I smiled as the black creature was bisected and both halves of its body flew past me. I ran up the rest of the way, killing a few more of the annoying things. Once I reached the other platform, I skidded to a stop. In front of me was the white cloaked stranger and behind him was at least five of those Neoshadows.

"What is going on?!", I asked, confused. "This place, is your heart.",he replied. I swear I could see a slight smirk under the hood. "My...my heart?",I asked. I couldn't believe this.

"Yes. You've done this before but due to recent events you don't remember.",he walked and stood over Sora's portrait. "Sora's heart is connected to yours. In his heart, there is someone whom I met when I was a child. He is needed in my master's plan."  
And with that, he put out his hand, and summoned a strange weapon. It's hilt was white on the left and black on the right. Surrounding the hilt was an octogon guard in the same color patern. Coming out of it were two flat blades that went up and met at a point. Around the point, was a black and white heart surrounded by a black and white circle. At the top and sides of the circle were crowns. Plain black to the right, pure white to the left. At the top was a crown split between the two colors.

He held it for a moment and then placed the tip on the portrait. A red beam shot out and hit the ground. Seconds later, the mysterious figure dissapeared in a flash of light.  
His weapon however, fell to the ground with a clang. The group of Neoshadows hissed and jumped back.  
The creatures started acting different too, they swayed their claws back and forth. Their backs were more hunched and they had random twitches. All because of their close proximity with the weapon.  
The voice once again spoke, **The Keyblade. A weapon of the heart, to be used for good or evil. That wich was stolen, is now returned. Take it in your hand once more, Aj**  
I walked over to it, casting a cautious glance to the yellow eyed creatures. I picked it up off the ground with my unnarmed hand. The feeling I had when my hand grasped the black and white grip was...empowering. I felt like I was on a sugar high, buzzing with energy.  
As I lifted it up off the ground, the Neoshadows sprang forward, screeching.

I dove to the right as one swung at my left side, only to have another one rush at me. I blocked its attacks and cut its chest and kicked it back making it tumble over a few of its buddys. I heard more footsteps behind me, immediatly I stabed both my Keyblade and katana behind me. Those Neoshadows let out a small yelp as they disapated.  
_Two down_ I looked up and counted. _Four to go_

Three of them attacked me as the wounded one from earlier stayed back.  
I dodged and weaved around their swings and kicks, attacking when I could. Eventually, I killed them all. The wounded one cowered in fear as I slowly walked towards it. Towering over its fallen form, black blood oozing out I felt pitty for it.

_But it tried to kill me...And its nothing more than an animal, running on instinct._  
I then put my keyblade up to its chest and said words I'd never thought I'd say. "I'm sorry." The tripple spikes of the crown plunged into its black chest, killing it.

I stood there for a moment before dropping both my weapons, watching as the disappeared in flashes of light.

I walked to the middle of the platform and asked out loud, "Am I really in my heart?"

**Yes**

"Why am I here?"

**All weilders must pass the trial. Even those who lose their keyblade to darkness must redo them. To see if they are worthy**.

_Soooo this was all a test? Then that means.._.

"Did I pass?"

**Yes**.

A beam of light flew from out of the darkness and surrounded me. Once again I felt the warmth of light and fell asleep.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++KH:FL+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sora couldn't stand, no matter how much he tried. Every muscle in his body felt like they were on fire. The only thing he could do was lay spread out on his back and simply breath. The sound of light footsteps rung in his ears. -_I have to get up!_- he thought as he tried to force himself off the black ground. Just as he was able to pick his head up, a heavy boot landed on his sternum and pushed him back down. Sora's ocean blue eyes were instantly filled with fear as he felt the pressure on his torso increase. His enemy, who called himself Vanitas, knelt down to Sora's eye level. He didn't do anything for a few moments but smirk. Even his sickly yellow eyes seemed to have joy in seeing Sora in such a wreck. "Your weak, just like he was. I knew it was gana be easy to kill you. If I do that, then I get control of your body..." he trailed off. The black haired teen then summoned Void Gear and raised it above his haid. "Then, I'll kill Riku and Aj and Rose, but I think...I'll save Kairi for last" "No!" screamed Sora "I won't let you!" He squirmed and failed at getting out from under Vanitas's weight. All hope had left his eyes as Vanitas laughed, and they closed when he saw the keyblade come down, coming to end his life. Except, the blow never came. Opening his eyes, Sora saw Vanitas being lifted off the air and then forcefully blown back by what seemed to be an invisible force. He also felt his own body getting better, his muscles relaxing and his breathing slowing. Somebody had used a Cure spell on him. "Sora!" called an unfamiliar voice from behind. The brunette turned to see a figure in a white Organisation XIII coat running towards him. "You need to get out of here!" Sora was startled by the new addition but decided not to argue when he saw a dark corridor appear behind the strange teen. "Go, and be prepared to fight." "What?! What do you mean?" The teen walked up to Sora and shoved him forcefully into the corridor. "Just go." Sora reached out with his hand as the portal closed on him. The teen smirked under his white hood. He casually walked over to were Vanitas was laying and lifted him up once more. It was Vanitas who spoke first, "So, you've finally found me. Ten years to late you idiot!" He soon regretted that statement as he felt himself be thrown roughly onto the ground. "I assumed you'd be thankful, guess not. It doesn't matter. I have a proposition for you, Vanitas",he spat the name venimously,"How would you like to break out of this little 'prison'?" Vanitas picked himself up off the ground and smiled, evilly.

... Riku jumped out of his sleeping bag as he heard the sound of breaking glass, instinctively summoning Way to the Dawn as shattered glass rained down. A few pieces had cut him but that didn't worry him, the two Neoshadows that shattered the window did. He made quick work of them by runnin one through with his keyblade and chopping the other in half. -How are the Heartless back?- he thought, as he banished his keyblade.-Sora said he sealed the keyhole...- Remembering one of his best friends, he noticed Sora was still sleeping. -Only he could sleep at a time like this- Riku then tried waking the spikey haired boy but to no avail. -Somethings up...Sora should have woken up...- He looked down again and noticed Aj was completely missing. -Not good...Is it possible he could have unlocked the keyhole? No, he doesn't have a keyblade.- His ears picked up a loud yawn coming from the lone bed. "Kairi, Rose wake up! Destiny Islands is under attack by the Heartless!" The two girls immediately shot up from the bed. "What? Riku, are you messing with us again?" asked Kairi, who was rubbing her eyes. Riku responded with a simple "Nope" and proceded to get dressed. Kairi got out of the bed and peered at the glass covered floor. The princess of heart looked out the destroyed window to see multiple heartless roaming the streets. Her eyes widened in both shock and fear. "R..Riku, am I dreaming?" she asked in a quiet voice. "Sadly, no. Kairi, there are alot of Heartless down there and we need to get to the beach. Mickey could arrive any minute. I'll get Sora and head to Aj's truck, with luck it'll probably still be here." He put a hand on Kairi's shoulder and gave her a small smile. "Don't worry. We can fix this." Kairi smiled back. The silver hair teen proceeded to pick up Sora, bridal style, and took him out to the driveway.

Once outside Riku's mouth opened in horror. The heartless were everywhere. They were crawling up the sides of homes and buildings, breaking into windows, taking hearts. He looked up as a loud crash of thunder came, followed by a flash of lightning. Thats when it started to rain, heavily. The storm was already raging, the rain felt like needles and the winds were like that of a small hurricane.  
Riku ran to the truck, and found Aj out cold on the pavement.  
Gently laying Sora down beside him, he placed two of his fingers on Ajs wrist.  
-Theres still a pulse. Good to know the Heartless didn't get him. Rose would be devastated-  
Riku waved his wet bangs out of his face as he grabbed the truck keys and unlocked the vehicle. He then placed his two friends in the back seat.  
"They better wake up soon" he said out loud.

Kairi hurryed out of the house, now dressed in her regular black and pink outfit.  
"Hurry up Rose! We need to leave." She called back as she exited through the front door.

Rose came sprinting down the hallway while fumbling with her belt buckle. She was wearing a plain red jacket over a black longsleeve shirt. A white belt held a pair of black baggy pants from falling off her skinny waist. On her thigh was a pistol holder with said pistol securely in place. She was also wearing black combat boots.

"Yeah yeah! I hear ya Red!"she yelled back as she too exited the dwelling.

She pulled her hood up as she ran throught the icey rain and howling winds. The wind was getting worse by the minute. Trees were close to getting up rooted and debris were flying through the chilly air.  
Riku started backing the truck up as she jumped into the back seat.  
She then took off her hood and shook her hair out, flinging water droplets in every possible direction. Looking to her left, she saw Aj's unconcious form. His head was tilted down as if asleep, the same with Sora to his left.  
"Aj!"she yelled jubilently, shaking him.  
No responce.  
_Huh. Dang lunkhead, always a heavy sleeper_  
She shook his shoulder a second time. Still no feedback.  
"Aj?"she said again, this time quieter and voice twinged with worry.  
Riku spoke up from the drivers seat "He was like that when I found him. I've got no idea what happend."  
Rose poked her head up and manuevered it to were she was looking at the road.

Riku was ramming what seemed to be a river of Heartless covering the Main Road. The Road split the Main Island in two. Residental areas on the left, work places and entertainment on the right.  
Rose spoke again,"Okay...The Heartless probably knocked him out or somethin' like that. How long till we get there?"  
"About another minute. Get ready, we'll have these things swarming us. I want you on the roof of the truck, shooting them."  
Riku glanced at Kairi.  
"Kairi, do you remember that spell me and Sora showed you?" The auburn haired girl nodded.  
"Yeah. Reflectga right?"  
"Mhm. Put a barrier around the truck. I'll take out the Heartless on the outside of it."  
Kairi nodded and Rose went back to her seat and pulled out her pistol. It was mostly black but with strange lettering etched into the side of the gun barrel. It had been a gift from her grandfather. She smiled at the memory, he was stern and brutally honest but loving and caring.  
She checked her ammo and put the gun in its holster.

The truck came to an abrupt halt and the whiring of the engine stopped as Riku pulled the keys out of the ignition. All the passengers got out of the vehicle and walked to the back of the truck.  
Rose and Kairi looked fearfully on at the innumeral Heartless bounding towards them on the Road.  
"Theres no way we can beat them all.", stated Rose, her brown hair flowing in the wind.  
Kairi placed a reasurring hand on her friends shoulder.  
"Yeah. We can't beat them. But that doesn't mean we just give up! Besides, we'll be getting some help soon."  
Rose smiled at her.  
"I think Sora's rubbing off on you."  
Kairi returned the smile.  
"Yeah...Maybe he has. And Aj's gloominess has started to run off on you!"  
They both laughed but was interrupted by Riku calling to them from the truck.  
"Guys, I think Sora's waking up!"  
The spikey haired hero gave a loud yawn and stretched his arms as he exited the truck.  
Kairi tackled him to the ground in a hug while yelling his name.

Sora had a puzzled look on his face for a brief second before breaking into a wide grin as he hugged her back. The two got themselver up and brushed off the sand clinging to their clothes.

Sora turned to Riku and asked,"What'd I miss?"

Riku shrugged and said, "Let's see...A Heartless invasion, the Island is overrun and Mickey is late." Sora just mouthed 'oh' before speaking some more. "But...how is that possible? I sealed the Keyhole when we got back! The only way the Heartless could be here is if..."

"Someone else unlocked it." finished Riku.

"But who?"asked Kairi.

Riku was about to respond when Rose interupted. "Uhhh...guys? Sorry to interrupt ya'lls investigation, but look!",she said pointing at the horde of Heartless getting closer. They were only a few yards away. Riku barked out orders as everyone got ready to defend the landing zone. Kairi casted Reflectga and Rose was up top on the truck with her pistol aimed at the black mob. Sora and Riku summoned their keyblades.

"So, are you gana share that paopu with Kairi?",Riku questioned, smirking as Sora blushed slightly.  
"Maybe. Probably once we rid the Islands of the Heartless."  
Riku got a solemn look.  
"Sora...Destiny Islands is overrun. There's no way we can save it again."  
Sora looked at the sandy ground. He then looked up at the Heartless and simply said,  
"I know." and ran at them, Kingdom Key in hand.

Off in the distance, the mysterious figure walked out of a dark corridor.  
He stood, watching on as Sora cut through multiple Heartless, a scowl plastered on his face. Riku was staying closer to the truck, defending it from the enemies that avoided Sora.  
Even from his vantage point, the white clad figure could hear the gun shots of Roses pistol.  
"I think its about time I rolled out the big guns.", he said to himself, smirking fron under his hood.  
Just then, two Darksides materialized on the beach. Everyones shocked faces could be seen clearly. One of the Darksides raised a fist to strike.

Sora quickly casted Reflect, but the hit never came. Instead, two red beams shot out of the sky and hit the gigantic Heartlesses. Many more rained down on the Heartless near the beach and once the area was cleared, out of the dark sky flew a black and grey Gummi Ship. Its design was sleek and designed for speed.  
A dark aura surrounded the figure as he shook in rage.

"That dang little rodent! I was so close to achieving a part of my goal! Then he has to ruin it!", he screamed as he watched the King usher in the group of teens into the ship. Riku and Sora quickly carried in Aj, as he was still unconcious.  
_In his Dive, still I see_.  
He then entered another dark corridor as the ship took off. Destiny Islands was slowly bieng lifted into a large dark sphere. Palm trees, cars and entire two story buildings were sucked in as the world once again fell to darkness.

**AN: Sorry for the long wait! Im reeeeally sorry. I hope ya'll like the extra long chapter! I had alot of stuff going on, I typed up most of the chapter the last two days.**

Reply


End file.
